Sex Buddy
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Tanpa kata-kata yang berhubungan, semua debat mereka akan berakhir di atas kasur. Dan jika sudah berada di atas kasur, tidak ada topik pembicaraan atau kata-kata manis layaknya sepasang kekasih. Yang ada hanya suara deritan kasur dan desahan kedua laki-laki tersebut./"This is just another mind-fucking game. Don't you like it?"/KiyoHana Oneshot/Warning Inside/Mind to RnR?
Semua ini dimulai pada hari pertama.

Awalnya Kiyoshi Teppei tidak berpikir macam-macam, dia mengajak Kiyoshi bermain basket seperti biasa. Ya, Kiyoshi menurutinya. Bahkan Kiyoshi merasa senang karena laki-laki yang menghindarinya sejak kekalahan sekolahnya setelah melawan sekolah Kiyoshi itu kini datang langsung kepadanya.

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Kiyoshi menerima bola basket yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa bola basket itu akan menjadi jaring laba-laba yang menjerat seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan senyum naifnya, Kiyoshi bermain basket dengannya. Suara _dribble_ memenuhi gedung _gym_ sekolah dia. Kiyoshi sadar, sejak dia menyapa hingga mereka bermain _one on one_ sekarang... laki-laki itu tak pernah tersenyum. Tapi Kiyoshi tak terlalu memikirkannya. Karena laki-laki itu memang tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan senyum padanya.

Laki-laki bernama Hanamiya Makoto itu.

Suara bola basket masuk ke jaring nilai lalu jatuh memantul di atas lantai kayu di bawahnya mengiringi suara napas mereka yang memburu. Seratus – sembilan puluh adalah skor akhir mereka. Kiyoshi menang. Dan sesuai perjanjian, begitu salah satu dari mereka menemui angka seratus, maka permainan ini berhenti.

Keduanya masih mengatur napas di posisi masing-masing. Belum ada yang berkomentar tentang nilai mereka ini. Kiyoshi akhirnya berdiri tegak. Dia menoleh untuk melihat Hanamiya duduk dengan kedua kaki terjulur ke depan dan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah sehingga Kiyoshi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Kiyoshi menelan ludah, mencoba memberanikan diri menggerakkan kakinya lalu menghampiri lawannya itu.

"Hanamiya."

Kiyoshi dapat merasakan suaranya menggema. Hanya ada mereka berdua di gedung ini—wajar saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan tidak ada jadwal pemakaian gedung sekarang. Tidak ada respon, Kiyoshi menjulurkan tangannya... bermaksud memegang bahu pemuda itu agar dia mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Tapi, tangan Hanamiya lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Kiyoshi terkejut begitu laki-laki berambut hitam itu menariknya paksa ke bawah hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Hanamiya mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

Saat itulah bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Saking kagetnya, Kiyoshi bahkan tak sanggup mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dua coklat _hazelnut_ itu terbelalak dan bergetar. Kekuatannya untuk berontak menghilang entah kemana. Bagaikan laba-laba yang memberikan racun berbahaya, ciuman ini mampu membuat tubuh Kiyoshi lumpuh seketika. Seperti boneka yang siap dimainkan benangnya kapan saja.

Setelah menyadari tidak ada perlawanan, Hanamiya melepaskan bibir penuh racunnya dari bibir Kiyoshi dengan memundurkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Untuk beberapa saat saling mencari arti dari tatapan masing-masing. Saat inilah, Hanamiya tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Senyum pertamanya hari ini.

"Aku ingin menyatakan suatu pengakuan padamu, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi menelan ludah.

"Saat kau mengambil air minum dari tasmu tadi, aku sudah mengunci semua pintu gedung _gym_ ini. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dan tidak akan ada orang luar yang mengganggu kita."

 _ **CRANG**_

Suara kunci-kunci yang diambil dari kantong celana Hanamiya itu dilempar jauh hingga berhenti di ujung ruangan.

"Aku sudah muak melihat senyum tak berdosa yang selalu kau pasang di wajah bodohmu. Aku muak dengan sikap sok ramahmu yang seolah menunjukkan kita adalah teman sejati."

Kiyoshi tak bisa menjawab apapun. Dia hanya diam saat tangan dingin Hanamiya menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

"Tapi... belakangan aku mulai tertarik dengan permainan 'teman' yang berusaha kau tunjukkan padaku. Apa kau tahu? Aku tidak butuh 'teman' yang tidak bisa memberikan keuntungan apapun padaku."

Senyum itu bagaikan alkohol yang membuat penglihatan Kiyoshi memburam.

Mengapa alkohol?

Karena Kiyoshi Teppei tahu... senyum laba-laba itu akan memabukkannya, menenggelamkannya ke dalam dasar jurang, membuat semua etika buruk menjadi nikmat. Tapi meski begitu—

—Kiyoshi enggan berhenti.

"Hei, apa keuntungan yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

Jaring laba-laba yang melilit tubuhnya semakin menguat. Kiyoshi merintih pelan saat laba-laba sang pemilik jaring mengangkat tangannya menggunakan jaringnya. Layaknya boneka benang, Kiyoshi hanya bisa menurut saat tangannya diarahkan pada perut yang penuh dengan lekukan otot dan masih tertutup baju tersebut. Secara reflek, dia merabanya pelan. Hal ini membuat Hanamiya melenguh pelan—terlebih ketika jari-jari tangan besar itu tak sengaja menyentuh daerah sensitifnya.

Kiyoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berbicara lagi, "Hanamiya—"

Hanamiya memotong perkataannya dengan menyeringai sebelum menarik Kiyoshi ke dalam ciuman yang penuh racun lagi. Kali ini tidak ada yang pasif sama sekali. Cepat atau lambat keraguan pria besar di atas itu hilang. Keduanya saling memperebutkan posisi dominan—meski hasil akhir sudah diketahui sejak awal.

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah Hanamiya sudah sepenuhnya terbaring di atas lantai kayu dan Kiyoshi berada di atasnya. Dua alis Kiyoshi mengernyit dalam—hatinya masih penuh keraguan di saat tubuhnya telah berteriak untuk segera diam di balik lilitan jaring laba-laba itu. Napas mereka bertemu di udara. Kiyoshi memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuka mulutnya.

Gigitan pertama di leher laba-laba itu telah dibuat.

Hanamiya Makoto tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut coklat di samping wajahnya. Sesekali menepuk kepala itu. Kedua kakinya telah terbuka memberi akses yang lebih leluasa untuk laki-laki di atas tubuhnya. Sebelum Kiyoshi Teppei membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu berteriak dan mendesah keras di dalam gedung _gym_ yang kosong... sang laba-laba berbisik pelan...

"Selamat datang di permainan baru kita, Kiyoshi Teppei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto_

 _A Hard Yaoi and Alternate Time Universe FanFiction_

 _Beware for explicit language_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SEX BUDDY**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ke...

Kiyoshi tak bisa melanjutkan. Seakan dia lupa caranya menghitung hari.

Suara kasur berderit memenuhi kamar pribadi Kiyoshi. Kedua mata coklat itu setengah memburam karena tertutup kabut nafsu. Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah tubuh laki-laki itu di atasnya. Naik turun, bergerak sendiri dengan kedua tangan di atas perutnya. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang menyesuaikan ritme gerakan tubuhnya.

Laki-laki bernama Hanamiya Makoto itu mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan yang tak ada duanya. Kedua mata mereka yang masing-masing tak bisa melihat dengan jelas saat ini saling menatap. Namun terputus begitu keduanya memejamkan kedua mata mereka dengan erat... merasakan klimaks yang datang secara bersamaan. Tak ada yang merasakan cairan masing-masing karena mereka berdua memakai pengaman seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Mengakhiri sesi hari ini, Hanamiya mengangkat tubuhnya, melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hanamiya menjatuhkan diri di samping Kiyoshi, mengatur napasnya dengan posisi tengkurap di atas kasur. Awalnya Kiyoshi tak mengatakan apapun, dia juga ikut mengatur napasnya sembari melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah beberapa menit berselang dan suara Hanamiya mulai hilang perlahan tapi pasti, barulah Kiyoshi melirik laki-laki di sampingnya dan bangkit untuk duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hanamiya," panggil Kiyoshi pelan. Tidak ada respon, Kiyoshi mulai memegang bahu Hanamiya dan menggoyangkannya, "hei, jangan langsung tidur! Bersihkan dulu badanmu!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Hanamiya mengerang kesal sebelum menggerakkan bahunya untuk melepaskan pegangan Kiyoshi, "Capek. Mau tidur."

Kiyoshi menghela napas, "Kau sendiri yang akan mengomel jika bangun pagi nanti badanmu lengket karena penuh keringat..." gerutu Kiyoshi sebelum mendecak kesal dan membenarkan posisinya lagi untuk menggoyangkan tubuh Hanamiya lebih cepat, "...bangun, Hanamiya! Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku yang akan menggendongmu sampai kamar mandi!" ancam Kiyoshi.

Sempat tidak ada respon lagi, namun sebelum Kiyoshi sempat menghitung, Hanamiya menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga mata berwarna hijau toska itu kembali melihat coklat _hazelnut_ milik Kiyoshi. Dengan mulut masih di atas bantal, Hanamiya bergumam pelan dengan wajah datarnya, "Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan _bath sex._ "

Wajah Kiyoshi memerah, "Siapa yang bilang kita akan melakukan _sex_ lagi!?" laki-laki itu menghela napas keras, "Aakh! Sudahlah, kau akan mandi denganku—suka atau tidak." Dengan gerakan cepat melepas pengaman dari miliknya lalu menaruhnya di meja sampingnya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Kiyoshi segera mengangkat tubuh Hanamiya yang malas-malasan itu ke atas bahunya lalu turun dari atas kasur. Mengangkat Hanamiya layaknya boneka ringan yang bisa dibawanya kemana saja.

Seperti biasa, Hanamiya tidak melawan. Pria berambut hitam itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat Kiyoshi mulai berjalan. Wajah Hanamiya berada di belakang kepala Kiyoshi sehingga pasangan _sex-_ nya itu tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. Hanamiya menyeringai, "Jangan terlalu keras padaku, _idiot,_ " ejeknya. Sengaja menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk membuat Kiyoshi kesal, Hanamiya melanjutkan, "jika aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu lho," bisiknya.

Kiyoshi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Diam."

Hanamiya tertawa kecil lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas punggung Kiyoshi. Beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar mandi pria berambut coklat tersebut. Kiyoshi menurunkan tubuh _partner-_ nya itu dan membalikkan badannya, mendorong Hanamiya ke bawah _shower._ Hanamiya hanya diam menurut dengan ekspresi malas sampai air jatuh dari _shower_ lalu membasahi wajahnya. Kedua mata pria itu reflek terpejam erat.

Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Kiyoshi mulai mengambil _shampoo_ dan sabun di dekatnya. Dia mulai dari mengkeramasi rambut Hanamiya hingga penuh busa dengan _shampoo_ lalu mengusap badan Hanamiya dengan sabun yang diambilnya. Tidak ada gerakan berarti sehingga keduanya tetap mengunci mulut mereka masing-masing. Setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam dimana Hanamiya hanya berdiri dan Kiyoshi mengusap seluruh tubuhnya, Hanamiya membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah lama, ya."

"Hm?" Kiyoshi berhenti mengusap tubuh Hanamiya, posisinya kini berada di belakang tubuh pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Hanamiya menoleh tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, "Permainan ini," memberi jeda dengan mengusap rambutnya sendiri, "masih mau dilanjutkan?" tanyanya tanpa menghilangkan seringai liciknya.

Kiyoshi diam sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan menjawab, "Kupikir kau tidak akan bertanya," kedua tangannya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda, "kau sendiri yang bilang jika mau berhenti, tak perlu mengatakan apapun..."

Laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakannya sesaat.

"...kita hanya _sex buddy._ Tidak lebih."

Mendengar ini, Hanamiya kembali menghadap depannya. Menatap air-air yang mengalir di atas tembok kamar mandi. Senyumnya masih belum hilang, "Sebentar lagi kita ujian kelulusan. Kupikir laki-laki bodoh sepertimu butuh waktu belajar lebih banyak dariku, karena itu aku bertanya." Setelah busa di tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, Hanamiya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Merebut _shampoo_ dan sabun dari tangan Kiyoshi dengan cepat.

Kiyoshi sempat terkejut, namun tak lama. Wajahnya kembali tenang ketika Hanamiya mengambil cairan _shampoo_ tersebut lalu mengacak-acak rambut basah Kiyoshi dengan cairan itu di tangannya. Karena tubuh Hanamiya yang lebih pendek, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak merasa segan ketika memaksa tubuh Kiyoshi untuk sedikit membungkuk hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Kedua coklat itu menatap wajah Hanamiya begitu dalam dan intens seakan menyimpan banyak arti di sana sementara Hanamiya tidak membalas tatapan itu dan melihat rambut Kiyoshi yang berada di bawah kedua tangannya.

"Hanamiya."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?"

Pertanyaan Kiyoshi terkesan tiba-tiba namun Hanamiya masih belum berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Seakan sudah terbiasa, laki-laki itu langsung menjawab, "Tidak." Selesai, Hanamiya mundur untuk menarik tubuh Kiyoshi agar pria besar itu berdiri tepat di bawah _shower_ sekarang. Setelah itu, dia berjalan memutar hingga dia berdiri di belakang Kiyoshi. Membiarkan air membasahi kepala Kiyoshi hingga busa-busa itu jatuh ke bawah. Hanamiya melanjutkan, "Mana ada teman yang berciuman bibir?"

Kiyoshi mendengus, "Kita berciuman di hari pertama mulai melakukan ini," gerutunya sembari mengusap-usap rambutnya di bawah air.

Hanamiya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Itu supaya kau diam," mendengus menahan tawa, Hanamiya mundur untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya, "jika kau yang menciumku, kau selalu memasang wajah serius yang menyeramkan. Membuatku merinding," ucapnya dengan tubuhnya bergetar—masih menahan tawa.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada busa lagi di tubuhnya, Kiyoshi mematikan _shower_ lalu berbalik dengan wajah kesal, "Tidak lucu. Aku serius bertanya dan jawabanmu seperti itu," Kiyoshi mengambil dua handuk di balik pintu lalu melemparkan salah satunya pada Hanamiya, "kau tidak pernah berubah. Dan di sini dengan bodohnya aku berharap kau menjadi semakin baik setelah setahun berlalu."

Hanamiya menangkap handuk yang dilemparkan padanya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat dia mengeringkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu, "Pertama, kau memang bodoh. Kedua... oh, kau mengharapkan itu? Maaf maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya. Tidak saat yang bisa kudapatkan dari kau hanya tubuh dan kemampuan _sex-_ mu itu," ucapnya dengan santai.

Kiyoshi mendelik kesal lalu mengalungkan handuk itu di belakang lehernya, "Jika hanya tubuh dan kemampuan _sex_ yang kau inginkan, kau bisa mendapatkannya dari siapapun," dia memperhatikan Hanamiya yang masih dengan tenang mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk sampai kering, "statusku adalah _sex buddy,_ bukan _sex slave,_ Hanamiya."

"Pfft—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mendengar ini, sontak Hanamiya tertawa dengan keras. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu ikut mengalungkan handuk di lehernya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kiyoshi, kedua alis hitamnya mengernyit dalam tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Hanamiya menarik ujung handuk Kiyoshi hingga laki-laki itu kembali menurunkan tubuhnya. Hanya sekilas, Hanamiya mencium bibir Kiyoshi lalu menjilatnya dengan penuh aura sensual sebelum memundurkan tubuhnya. Hanamiya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Senang?" Kiyoshi sempat kaget, namun begitu melihat wajah mengejek Hanamiya, dia kembali cemberut. Hanamiya terkekeh sembari mengelus pipi Kiyoshi yang terasa hangat—meski mereka baru selesai mandi sekarang, "Lain kali kau tidak perlu meminta izin. Selama tidak ada siapapun, kau bebas memperlakukan tubuh ini sesukamu dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama," ucap Hanamiya tanpa menghilangkan seringai licik itu.

Mendengar ini, Kiyoshi tidak langsung merespon. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

' _Selama tidak ada siapapun.'_

Lamunan Kiyoshi terbuyarkan begitu Hanamiya menarik tangannya dari wajahnya. Kiyoshi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya begitu Hanamiya menguap lebar sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ngantuk sekali, keluargamu tidak akan datang sampai besok pagi, 'kan?" tanyanya. Kiyoshi menggeleng, "Bagus. Mau sampai kapan kau di kamar mandi? Aku tidur duluan." Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan, Hanamiya berjalan keluar kamar mandi setelah menutup bagian selangkangannya dengan handuk.

Kiyoshi tak mengatakan apapun, dia berjalan mengikuti Hanamiya kembali ke kamar mereka—kamar Kiyoshi lebih tepatnya. Tanpa menyibukkan diri dengan memakai baju, Hanamiya langsung melompat ke sisi kanan kasur. Tidak peduli meski Kiyoshi sendiri memilih memakai baju tidur terlebih dahulu. Setelah pakaiannya lengkap, Kiyoshi menoleh hanya untuk melihat Hanamiya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mimpinya dengan cepat. Dada bidang rekan sesama pemain basketnya itu naik turun, menunjukkan pernapasannya yang teratur. Melihat ini, Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum lalu menutup tubuh telanjang Hanamiya dengan selimut.

Entah bagaimana dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap _childish_ Hanamiya yang selalu muncul setelah mereka melakukan _sex._ Ini sisi yang menggemaskan sebenarnya—tapi Kiyoshi tidak akan mengakuinya. Tidak sekarang. Laki-laki itu memainkan ujung rambut Hanamiya yang masih basah, mengaitkannya pada jarinya lalu melepaskannya.

Namun senyum Kiyoshi menghilang tak lama kemudian. Besok pagi, jika dia beruntung... maka dia dapat mengantar Hanamiya pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi jika tidak, Kiyoshi akan bangun sendirian di atas kasur—seolah tidak ada kejadian apapun di malam hari. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanamiya biasanya akan datang pada malam _weekend_ seperti sekarang. Layaknya teman biasa, mereka sering debat berbagai macam hal—walau mayoritas lebih ke Hanamiya yang selalu membuat Kiyoshi kesal dengan hal-hal sensitif. Bisa juga sebaliknya, mengingat eksistensi Kiyoshi sendiri saja sudah menjadi hal sensitif untuk seorang Hanamiya Makoto.

Tapi walau begitu, hubungan ini bertahan selama setahun.

Ini simbiosis mutualisme—begitu kata Hanamiya setelah mereka melakukan _sex_ untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kiyoshi ingin mengatakan bahwa yang mereka lakukan ini salah dan mereka harus berhenti. Tapi, Hanamiya selalu mengabaikannya. Hingga suatu hari laki-laki itu muak dengan keluhan Kiyoshi. Dia menarik kerah Kiyoshi dan berkata...

"Jangan bilang kau tidak menikmatinya. Dasar munafik."

Hanya sebaris kalimat dasar, namun cukup menutup mulut Kiyoshi hingga sekarang. Hanamiya sendiri terlihat cukup puas karena sejak itu Kiyoshi tak pernah menyinggung apapun lagi. Tanpa kata-kata yang berhubungan, semua debat mereka akan berakhir di atas kasur. Dan jika sudah berada di atas kasur, tidak ada topik pembicaraan atau kata-kata manis layaknya sepasang kekasih. Yang ada hanya suara deritan kasur dan desahan kedua laki-laki tersebut.

Ya, mereka hanya mengambil keuntungan dari tubuh masing-masing.

Tidak lebih.

Jangan berharap lebih.

Kembali menancapkan kata-kata ini di kepalanya, Kiyoshi pun memejamkan kedua matanya lalu ikut tidur dan menemui mimpinya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

" _We're just sex buddy after all."_

 _Sex buddy._

Kiyoshi Teppei membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam menikmati angin semilir di gerbang sekolahnya. Musim dingin telah tiba, sehingga dia memakai syal tebal yang diikatkan di belakang lehernya dan _sweater_ yang berukuran cukup besar. Untuk beberapa alasan, setelah mengerjakan _try out_ ini... Kiyoshi tidak ingin langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain telah pulang lebih dulu—Kiyoshi sempat bertemu guru untuk berdiskusi soal universitas yang akan ditujunya. Membuatnya sekarang berjalan tanpa tujuan sementara pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Sesuai namanya, _sex buddy_ adalah interpretasi antara dua teman yang melakukan hubungan tubuh yang intim tanpa membutuhkan perasaan khusus untuk melakukannya. Hubungan ini mengincar keuntungan semata yang dapat memuaskan kebutuhan hasrat tubuh yang pastinya selalu dimiliki manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja, memuaskan hawa nafsu dengan jalan ini terlalu licik dan kotor.

Tapi inilah tipe jalan yang sangat disenangi laba-laba itu.

Kalau dipikir lagi, kenapa Kiyoshi yang selalu menentang cara Hanamiya dan berusaha menghalangi niat jahatnya itu malah mengikuti kemauannya? Kiyoshi sendiri tak pernah mengerti pada dirinya sendiri sejak hari pertama itu. Tapi, setidaknya Kiyoshi pernah bertanya...

Kenapa dirinya? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan yang lain?

Kenapa harus Kiyoshi Teppei?

"Jawabannya mudah."

Suara Hanamiya Makoto menggema kembali di kepalanya. Kiyoshi memejamkan kedua matanya untuk semakin memperjelas ingatan yang entah bagaimana menjadi coretan cukup besar di sejarah hidupnya. Waktu itu, Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan hijau toska itu perlahan tapi pasti di tengah penyatuan tubuh mereka. Posisinya berada di bawah tubuh Kiyoshi, mereka terengah pelan dan Hanamiya segera menjawab dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dunia tahu kita saling membenci. Tidak akan ada yang mengira jika dua orang yang saling membenci itu sebenarnya memuaskan tubuh masing-masing di balik layar."

Hanamiya tertawa lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap keringat di dahi Kiyoshi, mengusap poni pria berambut coklat itu agar tersisir ke belakang.

" _This is just another mind-fucking game. Don't you like it?_ "

Saling memanfaatkan. Saling merasakan. Saling memuaskan. Saling menikmati. Saling menyentuh. Saling menggesek. Saling mengusap.

Sederhana. Sangat sederhana.

Tapi, kenapa begitu berat? Ada yang tak biasa... sakit di dadanya yang kian hari frekuensinya semakin sering dirasakannya.

Kiyoshi menghentikan langkahnya. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya lalu menggerakkan tangan itu meremas bagian _sweater_ yang menutupi dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali. Kenapa selalu sakit? Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? Apa... Apa Hanamiya tahu caranya? Sejak laki-laki itu masuk kembali ke dalam hidupnya dengan seenaknya dan merebut kali pertamanya, Kiyoshi tak bisa menampik rasa sakit setiap kedua hijau toska itu menatap kedua coklat _hazelnut_ miliknya.

Satu hal yang perlu diingat, Kiyoshi Teppei bukanlah laki-laki bodoh yang selalu dituduhkan Hanamiya padanya. Kiyoshi Teppei juga adalah seorang laki-laki biasa yang setidaknya pernah merasa sekali-dua kali merasakan perasaan khusus pada orang lain di dalam hidupnya. Dan perasaan ini... mungkin—hanya mungkin—Kiyoshi tahu apa.

Tapi, jika masih mungkin setidaknya dia ingin menyangkalnya.

Dia tidak mungkin merasakan perasaan ini.

Tidak.

Tidak mau.

Tidak dengan laki-laki busuk seperti Hanamiya Makoto.

Hanya satu cara untuk mengkonfirmasinya. Kiyoshi sempat ragu, namun akhirnya dia mengambil catatan kecil di dalam tasnya. Setelah terbuka, Kiyoshi membaca sekilas tulisan-tulisan di sana sebelum mengangguk mantap lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari jalan yang sedari tadi dilewatinya. Awalnya hanya berjalan cepat, hingga akhirnya Kiyoshi mulai berlari. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang melihat bingung ke arahnya, Kiyoshi terus berlari. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan uap-uap dingin yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Sampai di halte terdekat, Kiyoshi menaiki bis. Kedua kakinya bergerak tak tenang saat dia duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam. Begitu tujuannya terlihat, Kiyoshi segera berdiri lalu turun keluar segera setelah pintu bis terbuka. Laki-laki itu kembali berlari, melewati gang demi gang sampai akhirnya dia berhenti dengan menggesek aspal yang dipenuhi sebagian salju yang sudah turun. Kiyoshi terengah-engah, dia memegang kedua lututnya dan membungkuk sembari mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak setelah sekian lama berlari.

Mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak jadi membuka pintu rumahnya lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu pagar. Melihat Kiyoshi di depannya, dia mengeluarkan nada bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kiyoshi berdiri lagi—masih dengan mengatur napasnya. Kedua matanya menatap kedua mata di depannya dengan penuh perasaan yang campur aduk, "Hanamiya," bisiknya di tengah engahan napasnya. Kiyoshi mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya, "ayo melakukan _sex!_ " teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Hanamiya memasang wajah kaget, "...Hah?" melihat ke kanan dan kiri, setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun, Hanamiya melanjutkan, "Apa otakmu sudah tertimbun salju, Kiyoshi?" tanyanya sinis.

Kiyoshi sama sekali tak merubah ekspresinya. Sebaliknya, dia semakin serius menatap Hanamiya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi _horror,_ "Kau tidak akan mau berbicara denganku jika tidak melalui cara itu, apa boleh buat, 'kan?" balas Kiyoshi. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, kedua tangan besar itu telah memegang bahu-bahu Hanamiya, "Tidak ada masalah, 'kan? Aku sudah mengecek jadwalmu untuk memastikan sekarang kau sendirian di rumahmu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, bodoh!" Hanamiya berusaha mendorong tubuh Kiyoshi. Namun tubuh besar itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Rasa cemas langsung menyerang Hanamiya tatkala dia menyadari Kiyoshi benar-benar serius kali ini. Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut mendecih sebelum berbicara, "Aku tidak percaya padamu. Jika kau bisa buktikan tidak ada udang di balik batu, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu." Ucapnya.

Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya, "Persetan dengan itu!"

"Hei! Kau tidak biasanya mengajak lebih dulu, jelas aku curiga, 'kan!?"

"Tapi terlalu berlebihan jika kau masih tidak mempercayaiku!"

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk—hmpph!"

Hanamiya tidak bisa melanjutkan begitu Kiyoshi menciumnya dengan cepat. Wajah Hanamiya segera memerah dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya yang berniat mendorong mundur Kiyoshi langsung ditahan laki-laki besar itu di kedua sisi wajahnya. Lidah Kiyoshi mengamuk di dalam mulutnya, membuat Hanamiya kewalahan mengimbanginya. Perlahan tapi pasti kaki Hanamiya yang berusaha bertahan dengan berdiri di tempat akhirnya mulai mundur satu langkah, dua langkah, hingga tiga langkah.

"Ah! Ki-Kiyoshi, tunggu!" napas Hanamiya mulai terdengar semakin berat. Tidak peduli, Kiyoshi mulai menciumi telinga Hanamiya—salah satu bagian tersensitif pria itu—dan Hanamiya mulai mendesah. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas dan saat Kiyoshi menggigit cuping telinganya, laki-laki itu reflek mendesah kencang, "AAH! KI-KIYOSHI!" teriaknya parau.

Kiyoshi melepaskan telinganya tak lama kemudian. Dia menciumi garis tulang rahang bawah Hanamiya sebelum semakin turun lalu menciumi lehernya. Kaki Kiyoshi telah bergerak memisahkan kedua kaki Hanamiya yang berusaha merapat. Dia berikan gesekan pada selangkangan Hanamiya yang berhasil dicapainya, membuat Hanamiya mendesah lagi. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mulai menarik bagian belakang _sweater_ yang dikenakan Kiyoshi.

Merasa perlawanan Hanamiya mulai melemah, Kiyoshi berbisik pelan, "Bisa kulanjutkan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat berat dan penuh intimidasi. Tak biasanya Kiyoshi mengeluarkan aura dominannya sekuat ini, membuat Hanamiya terdiam dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Sebenarnya dia tak suka mendadak submisif seperti ini tapi... tubuhnya sendiri sudah tak tahan lagi. Dengan wajah memerah, Hanamiya kembali meremas bagian belakang _sweater_ Kiyoshi lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Di dalam."

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Dari awal, Hanamiya tak salah jika dia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ah! Ahn! Kiyoshi!" laki-laki berambut hitam itu mencakar bahu-bahu Kiyoshi hingga darah mengalir perlahan tapi pasti. Gerakan Kiyoshi di dalam tubuhnya terlalu kasar, cepat, dan keras. Hanamiya tidak mau mengakui rasa takut yang muncul di dadanya melihat musuhnya yang biasanya menerima saja semua perlakuan busuknya kini menjadi pria sadis yang tak pernah Hanamiya lihat sebelumnya.

Apa ini... sisi lain Kiyoshi Teppei yang sesungguhnya?

Belum sempat menerka apapun, Kiyoshi telah bergerak mengambil kedua tangan Hanamiya lalu menahannya di atas kepala laki-laki di bawah itu. Entah dari mana kekuatan yang didapat pria brengsek itu, Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menggertakkan giginya. Menahan sakit saat tangan besar Kiyoshi mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dengan ini, pasti akan ada bekas merah di sana. Dan Hanamiya tak akan punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan itu saat Kiyoshi kembali memajukan dirinya dengan cepat, membuat Hanamiya mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mendesah kencang.

Cengkeraman Kiyoshi semakin kuat, Hanamiya mulai merintih lirih, "Kiyo—ukh—Kiyoshi..." laki-laki itu menahan dirinya mati-matian. Enggan menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan pria yang seharusnya paling dibencinya. Hanamiya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan Kiyoshi yang lain menangkap wajahnya dan menahannya agar kedua mata Hanamiya tetap menatap ke arahnya. Sehingga laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Kedua mata coklat itu begitu teduh... tapi gelap di saat yang bersamaan. Hanamiya merasa dirinya tenggelam di dalam coklat _hazelnut_ tersebut. Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan. Di bawahnya Hanamiya hanya bisa diam dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatur napas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kiyoshi menurunkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba menghisap _nipple_ kanan Hanamiya yang kembali mendesah.

"Ngh! He-Hei—" mati-matian menahan desahannya, Hanamiya memanggil, "—kau kenapa, bodoh?" tanyanya setengah kesal. Dia merasa bisa bertanya sekarang melihat gerakan Kiyoshi yang sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Kiyoshi tak menjawab, lidahnya masih memainkan ujung _nipple_ itu. Dia melepaskannya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, nikmati saja seperti biasa," ucapnya. Hanamiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, tapi ekspresi itu kembali hilang ketika Kiyoshi melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu beralih meremas batang kejantanannya.

"Akh! Ah ah... ngh..." desahan Hanamiya kembali memenuhi ruangan. Perasaannya masih tak tenang kala sikap Kiyoshi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan cepat. Kiyoshi mengocok batangnya dengan intens sembari mencium perutnya yang penuh dengan lekukan otot tersebut. Hanamiya tak dapat menampik kenikmatan lagi, dia memilih pasrah saja dulu sekarang.

Kiyoshi mengeluarkan dirinya hanya untuk membalikkan tubuh Hanamiya agar laki-laki itu menungging di hadapannya. Hanamiya kurang suka posisi ini, dia berkali-kali protes setiap Kiyoshi akan melakukannya. Tapi, kali ini Kiyoshi tak berniat mendengarkan apapun, dia langsung memasukkan lagi miliknya dengan cepat ke dalam lubang yang berkedut di bawah sana, membuat Hanamiya berteriak kencang, "Ah ah—AAAAH!" kedua tangan Hanamiya mencakar bantal di bawahnya.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak menyukai posisi ini..." tiba-tiba Kiyoshi berbicara. Dengan nadanya yang biasa namun penuh tanda tanya. Hanamiya melirik ke belakang dengan ekspresi kesal. Laki-laki besar itu tersenyum, tapi Hanamiya tahu... itu senyum Kiyoshi saat menyembunyikan sesuatu, "...padahal dengan posisi ini, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu—hal yang menguntungkan bagiku dan—"

Secara tiba-tiba Kyoshi mendorong tubuhnya mengenai sudut yang tak pernah tersentuh dan Hanamiya mendesah semakin kencang, "AHN! KIYO—NGH—KIYOSHI!" mendengar ini, Kiyoshi menyeringai.

"—aku bisa menyentuh bagian lain yang bisa membuatmu melayang. Ini hal yang menguntungkan untukmu, 'kan?"

Hanamiya ingin menutup mulutnya, tapi desahannya tetap tak bisa dia tahan. Dengan penuh lelehan air di kedua matanya, dia melirik ke belakang lagi. Dia menggertakkan giginya, " _B-Bastard!_ " bisik Hanamiya sebelum mendesah lagi ketika Kiyoshi kembali bergerak. Kiyoshi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas punggung Hanamiya, menggigit cuping telinga itu sebelum membisikkan kata-kata kotor yang membuat wajah Hanamiya semakin memerah.

"Kau suka ini 'kan?" dengan ritme yang cepat, laki-laki besar itu menghujam titik yang sama, "Dan ini?" lagi, "Ini?" lagi, "Aah, kau sangat menyukainya. Kau semakin sempit, Hanamiya."

Hanamiya semakin tak bisa mengatur tubuhnya. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, desahannya terus mengeras—semakin berteriak. Apalagi begitu Kiyoshi menurunkan tangannya dan mengocok kejantanannya lagi. Kiyoshi terus membisikkan kata-kata kotornya, menyenangi perlakuannya membuat wajah Hanamiya semakin memerah.

Lebih cepat dari biasanya, Kiyoshi dapat merasakan bahwa Hanamiya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Tertawa, Kiyoshi kembali berkata lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, "Haha, kau seperti anjing kalau terlihat dari sini," Kiyoshi semakin menusuk titik terdalam itu tanpa ampun, "akan kuhamili kau seperti anjing."

Kenyataan menampar Hanamiya dengan keras. Baru sadar bahwa dia dan Kiyoshi belum memakai pengaman sama sekali. Namun, belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Hanamiya berteriak lalu menyemprotkan cairan dari dalam tubuhnya itu hingga membasahi sprei di bawahnya. Merasakan lubang itu menyempit, Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya lalu memberi hujaman terakhir. Meski dia mengatakan hal tadi, dia tetap menarik dirinya keluar dengan cepat sehingga dia bisa mengeluarkan cairannya di punggung Hanamiya. Tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam itu telah penuh dengan peluh dan cairan sperma _partner-_ nya tersebut.

Keduanya terengah, mengatur napas mereka masing-masing melalui mulut mereka. Tubuh Hanamiya segera roboh begitu saja di atas kasurnya sendiri sementara Kiyoshi duduk di sampingnya. Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum, "Berterima kasihlah karena kau tidak akan hamil dulu—setidaknya untuk sekarang," ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut Hanamiya yang masih di posisi tengkurapnya.

Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan kesal lalu menampik tangan Kiyoshi, "Aku tidak mungkin hamil, brengsek." Hanamiya membalikkan tubuhnya sembari merintih. Sekarang dia berhasil membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum dia mengarahkan tubuhnya tidur menyamping untuk menghadap Kiyoshi, "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tanyanya gusar.

Kiyoshi mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, "Kupikir kau suka _dirty talk._ "

Wajah Hanamiya memerah, "Bodoh, jangan membelokkan topik pembicaraan,"—laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengelak kalau dia memang menyetujui perkataan Kiyoshi, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan—"kau seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku," ucap Hanamiya pada akhirnya.

Kiyoshi terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu tertawa pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya..." laki-laki bernama depan Teppei itu berhenti sesaat memberi jeda. Seperti sedang berpikir lalu berkata, "...ingin mencoba _dirty talk_ denganmu tapi aku sempat ragu, jadi begitulah."

Mendengar jawaban ini, Hanamiya tidak langsung merespon. Dia menatap wajah Kiyoshi dengan tatapan yang dalam dan menuntut. Melihat Hanamiya memperhatikannya, Kiyoshi justru tersenyum dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Hal yang membuat Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dasar orang sok baik yang tidak bisa berbohong.

Tapi, walau begitu Hanamiya tetap melepaskannya... untuk sekarang.

"...Terserah kau saja."

Respon Hanamiya membuat senyum Kiyoshi semakin melebar. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tertawa pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya hanya untuk mencium pucuk kepala Hanamiya. Tak lama kemudian, dia tiba-tiba menggeser tubuhnya lalu turun dari kasur. Melihat ini, Hanamiya sedikit mengangkat tubuh atasnya, "Kau tidak menginap?" tanyanya.

Kiyoshi tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memakai kemeja seragam sekolahnya ketika menjawab, "Tidak, aku masih ada les di sekolah besok." Setelah itu, Kiyoshi memakai celana panjangnya kemudian mengambil _sweater_ dan tasnya di pojok ruangan. Kiyoshi tersenyum lalu berbalik untuk melihat Hanamiya, "Sudah ya, selamat beristirahat."

"Eh, tunggu—"

 _ **KLAP**_

Pintu kamar Hanamiya sudah terlanjur ditutup dan Kiyoshi telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Hanamiya menghela napas melihat itu. Dia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Pikirannya melayang lagi pada _sex_ sebelumnya. Hari ini pertama kalinya Kiyoshi yang meminta _sex_ duluan padanya, pertama kalinya Kiyoshi melakukannya dengan serius tanpa keraguan, pertama kalinya pula... dia merasakan kenikmatan didominasi sepenuhnya seperti tadi. Berpikir seperti ini, wajah Hanamiya kembali memerah. Dia mengerang pelan dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sepertinya... mereka berdua memang sudah semakin terbiasa.

Mungkin hubungan _sex buddy_ ini akan bertahan lebih lama dari yang mereka kira?

Tenggelam dalam pikiran, membuat Hanamiya terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara Hpnya berbunyi. Hanamiya turun dari kasurnya untuk mengambil Hp di dalam kantong kiri jaket yang tadi dikenakannya. Hanamiya membuka pesan baru yang datang di Hpnya tersebut.

" _Pikirkan lagi, Makoto. Aku masih menunggumu."_

Membaca isi pesan itu, membuat Hanamiya mendecak perlahan. Dia menutup Hpnya kembali lalu melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Tangan Hanamiya bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum memijat belakang lehernya sendiri. Hanamiya berjalan ke pinggir kasur lalu duduk dan menutup mulut juga hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berpikir sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

Sementara di luar, Kiyoshi berjalan melewati jalan yang telah tertutup timbunan salju. Malam akan datang sebentar lagi, suhu di sekitarnya semakin menurun. Kiyoshi menghembuskan napasnya yang menimbulkan uap beku di udara. Dia terus melihat ke depannya. Mengabaikan jejak-jejak sepatu yang ditinggalnya di atas salju.

Di saat itulah, salju kembali turun.

Kiyoshi berhenti sesaat untuk melihat ke atas langit. Salju-salju yang turun di malam hari terlihat sangat indah... namun menyiratkan kesepian—entah mengapa. Kiyoshi tersenyum sedih melihat ini lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

Di dua tempat yang berbeda, kedua laki-laki itu membuka mulut mereka.

"Biarlah seperti ini."

Dan cepat atau lambat... mereka akan segera mengetahui.

Batas hubungan mereka yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilanggar.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Hei bodoh, mau sampai kapan kau melamun terus?"

Kiyoshi Teppei mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum menoleh melihat laki-laki yang tadi sempat menjentikkan jari di depan kedua matanya. Hyuuga Junpei menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya setelah mendapat perhatian Kiyoshi. Di sampingnya, gadis bernama Aida Riko juga menatap Kiyoshi penasaran.

Melihat keduanya, Kiyoshi baru sadar dia sedang di tengah diskusi pemecahan masalah yang sering ditemui saat ujian—pelajaran matematika. Kiyoshi tersenyum kaku sebelum merespon, "Maaf."

Riko menghela napasnya, "Tak perlu meminta maaf," perempuan berambut coklat pendek dan mantan pelatih klub basket di sekolah mereka tersebut memangku dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang menyandar pada meja, "belakangan kau sering melamun, ada apa Teppei?" tanya Riko. Kedua matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kiyoshi yang seperti menghindarinya.

"Aah, paling dia hanya tegang karena ujian tinggal seminggu lagi," Junpei tertawa lalu memukul bahu Kiyoshi yang hanya tersenyum dan merespon dengan tawa kecil. Junpei menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tapi tegang karena suatu masalah itu tidak seperti dirimu. Riko benar, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Junpei pula dengan nada serius.

Kiyoshi terdiam. Teman-teman seangkatannya terlalu peka—beda sekali dengan adik-adik kelas mereka—diam-diam Kiyoshi mulai menyayangkannya. Tapi, yang dia alami sekarang bukan tipe masalah yang bisa diceritakan pada siapa saja. Bukan demi dirinya saja, tapi juga pasangan _sex buddy-_ nya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hanamiya Makoto.

Dia tahu Hanamiya pasti tidak akan peduli tapi... ya sudahlah.

"Kiyoshi?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi, Kiyoshi menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. Menunjukkan senyum tipisnya meski kedua matanya beralih ke buku-buku yang sedang dibereskan kedua tangannya, "Tidak, hanya memikirkan rencana rehabilitasi lututku lagi setelah ujian nasional," jawabnya. Melihat reaksi Kiyoshi, sesungguhnya Riko dan Junpei tidak merasa puas. Tapi, mereka juga tak bisa menampik kemungkinan kalau itu yang bisa jadi selalu memenuhi pikiran kepala seorang Kiyoshi yang selalu terlihat ceria tersebut.

Tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Kiyoshi, Riko mencoba memberi dukungan, "Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Junpei ikut tersenyum dan memegang tangan Riko juga Kiyoshi di bawahnya, "Ya, jangan cengeng selama di rumah sakit, bodoh."

Melihat Riko dan Junpei secara bergantian, Kiyoshi tertawa, "Terima kasih teman-teman," katanya sebelum menaruh tangan satunya lagi di atas tangan Riko dan Junpei. Ketiganya tertawa bersama sebelum melepaskan tangan mereka. Mendapat dukungan atas topik selain masalah utamanya, setidaknya dapat menaikkan _mood_ Kiyoshi meski hanya sedikit. Mereka kembali membahas soal-soal di buku mereka sampai tiba-tiba Riko berucap dengan semangat...

"Oh ya! Toko _crepes_ langganan kita sekarang sedang diskon setengah harga! Hanya sampai jam lima sore! Mau ke sana?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Sepulang sekolah, ketiganya menyempatkan diri menghampiri _gym_ tempat mereka biasa berlatih basket dulu. Menyapa anak-anak kelas satu dan dua lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tujuan semula. Seperti biasa jika sudah jalan bertiga, Kiyoshi cenderung mendengarkan dan merespon sesekali jika dirasanya dia bisa menginterupsi—mengingat belakangan semenjak mereka menang di _national cup_ kemarin, kedekatan Riko dan Junpei tidak bisa ditampik lagi. Kiyoshi turut senang dengan mereka berdua tentu saja. Dia tinggal menunggu hari dimana mereka berdua saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing mengesampingkan sikap _clueless_ mereka pada satu sama lain.

Tapi, posisi Kiyoshi sebagai penengah mereka dengan sikap dewasa dan apa adanya itu juga seperti jembatan di antara mereka berdua. Mungkin Kiyoshi memang akan menjadi kunci mereka berdua suatu hari nanti.

Mengesampingkan permasalahan _romance_ di antara mereka, ketiganya telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah membeli _crepes_ dengan isi sesuai kesukaan masing-masing, mereka duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari lokasi. Kursi taman ini merupakan meja berbentuk bundar di tengah dengan tiga kursi yang mengelilinginya. Memakan _crepes_ mereka sembari berbincang... ini adalah kebiasaan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan sejak masuk kelas dua dulu.

Awalnya kegiatan ini sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh sampai Junpei yang duduk tepat di depan Kiyoshi kehilangan senyumnya. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya seakan ingin melihat lebih jelas. Melihat ini, Riko yang duduk di samping Junpei juga mulai melihat ke arah yang sama. Reaksinya tak jauh beda, hanya saja Riko terlihat lebih marah dengan menggertakkan giginya.

Melihat kedua temannya yang berekspresi marah secara tiba-tiba membuat Kiyoshi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan berniat menoleh ke belakang, "Ada a—"

"Tunggu Teppei!" tiba-tiba Riko menarik syal yang dikenakan Kiyoshi, menahan laki-laki berambut coklat itu ikut melihat. Kedua coklat gelap itu menatapnya tajam, "Kau tak akan mau melihat si brengsek itu!" ucapnya dengan geram. Kedua lensa Kiyoshi membulat perlahan.

...Brengsek?

Junpei tak biasanya terlihat tenang. Tapi, rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Laki-laki berkacamata itu berdiri dari kursinya, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Riko mengangguk setuju lalu menarik tangan Kiyoshi. Saat gadis itu lengah karena melihat ke arah Junpei seakan membicarakan sesuatu, Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah teman-temannya melihat sebelumnya. Sejak mendengar kata 'brengsek', hanya satu orang yang langsung memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Kiyoshi ingin segera mengkonfirmasinya.

Dan... firasatnya selalu benar.

Rambut hitam itu terlihat mencolok di tengah putihnya salju-salju yang menimbun di sekitarnya. Tapi, begitu pula rambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Rambut pirang panjang itu dimiliki seorang perempuan yang sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat memerah dan sangat senang. Terlebih ketika laki-laki lawan bicaranya tersenyum lembut padanya. Melihat ini, kedua mata Kiyoshi seakan tak ingin mengedip.

Aah.

Bahkan Hanamiya Makoto bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

Kenapa dia baru melihatnya sekarang?

Setelah mereka berbicara, perempuan itu segera ke kasir toko _crepes_ yang tadi didatangi Kiyoshi dan teman-temannya. Baru setelah itu terlihat, gadis itu sempat memegang tangan Hanamiya lalu melepaskannya saat dia akan memesan _crepes_ yang kemungkinan untuk dirinya dan Hanamiya. Sementara sekarang laki-laki berambut hitam dan kedua mata berwarna hijau toska tersebut memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket dan menunggu dengan berdiri dari posisi yang tak jauh dari pasangan perempuannya tersebut.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hanamiya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. Kedua mata hijaunya bertemu dengan warna coklat yang biasanya hanya dia temui di saat tak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka. Kiyoshi terus berjalan menjauh karena tangannya ditarik dua temannya sementara Hanamiya masih berdiri diam di posisinya. Hanamiya sempat terlihat kaget namun itupun tak lama. Keduanya bertatapan dari jarak jauh dengan ekspresi datar... seolah tahu cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hanamiya membuang wajahnya dan kembali melihat ke arah gadis yang di saat bersamaan membawa dua _crepes_ dan memberikan salah satunya pada Hanamiya. Lagi, dia tersenyum hangat dan menerimanya sebelum mereka berdua membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan sehingga Kiyoshi hanya bisa melihat punggung keduanya semakin menjauh.

Sementara itu, tanpa disadarinya Riko dan Junpei sudah berhenti. Mereka masih menatap penuh kebencian pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu, "Aku tak menyangka laki-laki brengsek seperti dia bisa memiliki kekasih," ucap Junpei tiba-tiba, dia berdiri di sisi kanan Kiyoshi yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya.

Riko juga ikut berdiri di samping kiri Kiyoshi, "Aku lebih kasihan dengan perempuan yang dia tipu itu," Riko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu meremas lengannya sendiri. Senyumnya menyiratkan rasa kesal yang luar biasa, "semoga saja lutut perempuan itu tidak dirusak olehnya."

"Riko!" Junpei langsung berteriak mendengar Riko menyinggung hal yang sangat sensitif di antara mereka bertiga. Tersadar, Riko langsung menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya dan memasang ekspresi bersalah. Junpei menatap Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi diam dengan khawatir, "Hei, Kiyoshi! Jangan diam saja! Kau seperti kalah telak melihat pria itu kalau tidak mengatakan apapun! Membuatku semakin kesal saja!" geram Junpei.

"Hei!" Riko memukul bahu Junpei di belakang Kiyoshi, "Perkataanmu jauh lebih parah!" teriaknya pada mantan kapten basket klub mereka tersebut. Dan akhirnya perdebatan di antara keduanya pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Kiyoshi sendiri tidak menyahut sama sekali. Dia diam saja membiarkan dua teman baiknya berdebat di belakang tubuhnya. Tanpa diketahui keduanya, Kiyoshi menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman yang tertahan. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya pelan lalu menoleh pada Riko dan Junpei yang langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka ketika melihat senyum Kiyoshi dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Aku pulang duluan ya."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Mencoba fokus dengan ujian-ujian yang akan datang, Kiyoshi merasa seakan dia mengunci diri dari dunia luar. Dan bukan hanya dirinya saja, semua menyadari hal itu. Walau begitu, tidak ada yang berani bertanya mengapa. Kalaupun ada, Kiyoshi tak akan menjawabnya.

Dia sudah terlalu lelah memasang senyum palsunya setiap hari.

Hari Sabtu ini, nenek-kakeknya akan pergi memenuhi undangan dari saudara jauh. Mengingat Senin besok adalah hari pertama ujian, maka sudah pasti Kiyoshi Teppei tidak akan ikut. Dia sendirian di rumah sejak siang tadi. Tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan datang, Kiyoshi mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan soal-soal di atas mejanya. Tangan kanannya memutarkan pensil sementara otaknya berpikir keras memecahkan soal berikut yang dihadapinya. Kedua matanya menatap tak tertarik, tapi dia tetap akan menyelesaikan soal-soal rumit ini.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Putaran pensil di tangan Kiyoshi berhenti begitu dia mendengar suara bel depan berbunyi. Dua alis tebal Kiyoshi mengernyit dalam, "Siapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seingatnya orang tuanya bilang mereka akan menginap sampai besok. Ataukah ada barang yang tertinggal? Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Kiyoshi menghela napas lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

Saat ini Kiyoshi hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos oblong berwarna putih. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menggaruk rambutnya sembari langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengintip dari lubang pengintip terlebih dahulu. Masih berpikir positif bahwa yang datang jam tujuh malam ini adalah keluarganya, "Ada yang ketinggalan—"

Suara Kiyoshi terhenti melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

Diam, Hanamiya Makoto tidak langsung mengatakan apapun. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menatap Kiyoshi sebelum melirik ke arah lain namun tak bergerak dari posisinya sedikitpun. Kiyoshi mengatupkan bibirnya lalu membuka pintunya semakin lebar dan berdiri tak jauh di hadapan Hanamiya. Kiyoshi melihat dari bawah ke atas, melihat Hanamiya dengan berbagai macam perasaan campur aduk yang tidak ingin dirasakannya.

Kalau diingat, terakhir kali Hanamiya datang ke rumahnya adalah tiga minggu yang lalu dan itu sebelum Kiyoshi melihat laki-laki brengsek tersebut berjalan dengan seorang perempuan. Setelah itu, Kiyoshi sama sekali tak bertanya soal apapun tentang sang perempuan. Hanamiya sendiri nyaris tak pernah menghubungi lagi. Bahkan Kiyoshi sempat berpikir mungkin hubungan main-main ini telah berakhir.

Bukankah... lebih baik begitu?

Lalu kenapa?

Menghela napas, Kiyoshi mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu, "Ada apa, Hanamiya?" mendengar namanya disebut, Hanamiya kembali menatap Kiyoshi, "Kau datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat."

Hanamiya mendengus kecil, "Tidak juga, masih ada satu hari sebelum ujian—jika itu yang kau maksud," ucapnya. Hanamiya melirik Kiyoshi lagi, "Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya melakukan 'itu' sebelum memusingkan pikiran dengan pelajaran-pelajaran bodoh, benar 'kan?" tanya Hanamiya sembari menyeringai.

Mendengar ini, Kiyoshi tertegun, "Kau—"

" _Ojamasimasu,_ " memotong perkataan Kiyoshi, Hanamiya membungkukkan badannya untuk melewati Kiyoshi lalu masuk dengan santai ke dalam rumah _partner-_ nya tersebut. Hanamiya bersenandung ria setelah melepas kedua sepatunya lalu masuk semakin ke dalam, "kau sama sekali tidak berniat membereskan rumahmu, hah? Dasar anak pemalas," gumam Hanamiya—sekedar basa-basi.

Tapi, Kiyoshi tidak mempedulikan itu, dia menutup pintu dan berjalan cepat mendekati Hanamiya kemudian memegang lengan laki-laki itu dengan kuat sehingga Hanamiya dipaksa menatap kedua matanya, "Jawab pertanyaanku, mau apa kau ke sini, Hanamiya?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan nada suara yang dalam.

Hanamiya sempat diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Melakukan rutinitas?"

"Hubungan _sex buddy_ ini sudah berakhir!" teriak Kiyoshi dengan geram. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Hanamiya dengan kuat. Kedua mata coklatnya menatap tajam laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut, "Aku ingin permainan bodohmu ini selesai dan silahkan pergi dari kehidupanku!" lanjutnya.

Mendecak keras, Hanamiya melepaskan pegangan Kiyoshi dan mulai menyeringai, "Sayangnya aku belum mau selesai," tangan Hanamiya menyentuh dada Kiyoshi yang masih tertutup bajunya, "dan aku ragu kau juga menginginkan semuanya berakhir hari ini. Kau masih menginginkanku. Aku bisa membaca semuanya dari matamu."

Kiyoshi sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar ini. Keyakinannya sempat goyah namun dia segera menggertakkan giginya dan mendorong Hanamiya untuk menjauh lagi. Tangannya mencengkram bahu pria yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut, "Walau begitu, aku tetap pada pilihanku..." Kiyoshi sempat ragu tapi akhirnya tetap melanjutkan, "...apa kau sama sekali tak merasa bersalah dengan kekasihmu?" tanyanya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit di dalam dadanya tapi dengan cepat Kiyoshi mengabaikannya.

"Oh, dia..." Hanamiya melirik ke arah lain, "...dia bukan kekasihku. Tapi meskipun iya, dia tidak ada hubungannya. Aku dengan dia dan aku dengan kau adalah dua urusan yang berbeda." Ucap Hanamiya dengan ketegasan di dalam suaranya. Dia menghela napas lalu mengusap lehernya.

Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya, "Dua urusan yang berbeda tapi tetap berhubungan!" menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak memukul wajah Hanamiya, Kiyoshi menarik kerah baju pria tersebut, "Aku tidak percaya jika kau bilang dia bukan kekasihmu—jujur saja. Apa kau bisa bayangkan jika kekasih sahmu melakukan _sex_ dengan orang lain!? Bagaimana perasaanmu, hah? Ini bukan demi kau, tapi demi perempuan itu! Aku menolak menyakiti perasaan orang lain! AKU BUKAN LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK SEPERTI KAU, HANAMIYA!"

Kiyoshi melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Pergi. Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi dan kuharap kau juga begitu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, seharusnya Kiyoshi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara getaran bibir Hanamiya. Ketika menoleh, Kiyoshi sudah melihat tubuh Hanamiya bergetar sementara dia menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah cukup lama, Hanamiya mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan bibirnya yang menahan tawa. Tapi... tak tahan lagi, Hanamiya akhirnya tertawa keras. Sangat keras.

Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya lagi dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, "Apa yang lucu!?" tanyanya gusar.

"Kau—haha—kau... apa kau tidak salah paham?" Hanamiya memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Aku tahu kau memang bodoh, tapi tak kusangka sebodoh ini. Apa isi otakmu itu hanya debu-debu yang tak pernah kau bersihkan, Kiyoshi?"

"Apa—"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, dia bukan kekasihku—baiklah, kuakui dia mantanku. Tapi mengesampingkan masalah itu, kekasih ada untuk kau sayangi dan hargai. Semua orang juga tahu itu." Hanamiya menarik kerah Kiyoshi yang sempat menjauh darinya. Napas pria berambut coklat itu tertahan ketika Hanamiya semakin menariknya lalu wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi. Seringai laki-laki itu memenuhi wajahnya.

"Dan _sex buddy_ ada untuk memuaskan tubuh satu sama lain. Hubungan ini jauh berbeda dengan 'kekasih' yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. _Sex buddy_ hanya penuh dengan hawa nafsu semata. Aku dan kau sejak awal adalah _sex buddy,_ kita tidak perlu saling menyayangi atau menghargai. Kita tidak perlu perasaan. Kita hanya memuaskan tubuh masing-masing. Kita berdua sudah terlanjur kotor, meski aku atau kau telah memiliki pasangan yang sah, tidak akan ada yang berubah."

Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam.

"Kau mengerti? Lucu sekali jika kau pikir hubungan yang saling memanfaatkan ini akan mengganggu hubungan percintaan kita masing-masing."

Kiyoshi menelan ludahnya.

"Iya, aku pernah bilang jika kau ingin berhenti, tak perlu bertanya padaku," Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya lalu perlahan tapi pasti melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Kiyoshi, "tapi bukan berarti jika aku masih ingin melanjutkan ini, aku juga akan ikut berhenti. Aku akan mengejarmu sampai aku menyerah. Aku tidak peduli jika aku mengganggumu, sudah sangat terlambat jika kau menganggapku pengganggu sekarang. Permainan _sex buddy_ ini berhenti jika kita berdua benar-benar sepakat untuk pergi. Tapi biarkan aku memberi tahumu, sekarang ini aku belum mau berhenti."

Lalu senyum itu kembali, menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Kiyoshi?"

Hening. Kiyoshi perlahan berdiri tegak setelah sebelumnya ditarik Hanamiya hingga dia harus membungkuk. Kiyoshi tak bergerak lagi setelah itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit, keduanya diam dan Hanamiya masih menunggu. Laki-laki bernama depan Makoto itu mendecih setelah waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama. Dia melemaskan tulang lehernya sementara tangannya memegang bahunya.

"Kau lama." Ucapnya malas. Kiyoshi masih tak bergerak sedikitpun setidaknya sampai dia terkejut melihat Hanamiya berlutut di hadapannya. Tanpa sempat mencegah, Hanamiya menurunkan celananya hingga Kiyoshi tak dapat menutup miliknya yang belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Wajah Kiyoshi mulai memerah, "Hei, Hana—"

Enggan mendengarkan omong kosong lagi, Hanamiya menangkap kejantanan Kiyoshi ke dalam mulutnya. Kiyoshi mendesis pelan lalu reflek menjambak rambut Hanamiya. Masih belum peduli, Hanamiya melepaskannya sesaat lalu menjilat dan mengemut buah zakar Kiyoshi sementara tangannya memijat milik Kiyoshi. Secara bergantian dengan tangannya, Hanamiya juga menghisap hingga menjilatnya. Menunggu reaksi yang memuaskan dari kejantanan yang mulai bergetar tersebut.

Keringat mengalir di wajah Kiyoshi. Laki-laki itu ingin menjambak rambut Hanamiya lebih keras untuk menarik _partner-_ nya tersebut dari kejantanannya. Dia tidak seharusnya merasakan ini. Dia tidak seharusnya menikmati ini. Tapi... tangannya enggan menuruti perintah hatinya. Terlalu menuruti perintah otak yang mengutamakan kepuasan tubuhnya semata. Cepat atau lambat, Kiyoshi dapat merasakan kejantanannya menegang dan berdiri perlahan.

Hanamiya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia memundurkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai melihat Kiyoshi yang menatapnya dengan penuh peluh setelah berusaha menahan diri, "Jadi, bagaimana?" Hanamiya mencium ujung kejantanan itu sebelum kembali menyeringai nakal, "Masih mau berhenti? Aku tidak masalah pergi sekarang... aku bisa kembali kapan saja jika kau meminta," ucapnya santai.

Kata-kata itu semakin mirip racun yang disemprotkan dari mulut laba-laba untuk membuat mangsanya lumpuh.

Tak sanggup lagi, Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya, "Kau licik," bisiknya di tengah deru napasnya, "aku benar-benar membencimu," ucapnya penuh dengan usaha di tengah pertahanan tubuhnya.

Hanamiya tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah tahu itu sejak dulu, tapi masih menerimaku menghancurkan hidupmu lebih dari sekedar lututmu," ucapnya sembari memegang lutut Kiyoshi yang tertutup gips sementara. Hanamiya mendekatkan kejantanan Kiyoshi di depan mulutnya, "yang bodoh siapa?" tanyanya mengejek.

Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya. Ingin marah namun tak mampu. Dengan penuh emosi, tangan besar laki-laki itu menjambak rambut Hanamiya lalu mendorong paksa mulut Hanamiya memasukkan kejantanannya. Laki-laki di bawah itu sempat berontak namun tak lama, kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Kiyoshi sementara dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memanjakan kejantanan Kiyoshi di dalam mulutnya. Sesuai keinginan terdalam pria berambut coklat itu.

Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya erat tatkala dia merasakan milik Kiyoshi itu semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya dan sesuai perkiraannya Kiyoshi menemui klimaks pertamanya hari ini. Sebagian cairan mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya, namun sisanya telah masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya secara reflek. Kedua tangan Kiyoshi memegang kepala Hanamiya sebelum berpindah pada sandaran sofa di belakang Hanamiya. Kiyoshi terengah pelan sembari melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut pasangan _sex buddy-_ nya tersebut.

Pria berambut coklat itu melirik Hanamiya yang tidak mengatakan apapun. Laki-laki yang seangkatan dengannya itu hanya duduk menyandar pada sandaran sofa sembari mengusap cairan Kiyoshi yang keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan lengannya. Menyadari Kiyoshi melihatnya, Hanamiya menoleh dan melihat ekspresi Kiyoshi yang terlihat terluka, "Apa?" tanyanya cuek.

Awalnya Kiyoshi sempat berpikir untuk tidak merespon, tapi dia tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, "...Benarkah _sex_ itu hanya sekedar... memberi kepuasan pada tubuh?" pria berambut coklat itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga dia duduk di hadapan Hanamiya, "Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun, Hanamiya? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal ini kepada orang yang spesial untukmu saja?" tanya Kiyoshi. Nadanya penuh rasa sakit yang tidak akan Hanamiya pedulikan meski dia mengetahuinya.

Melihat Kiyoshi yang menundukkan kepala di depannya, Hanamiya melihat ke arah lain, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Semuanya... hanya demi kepuasan semata.

Benarkah?

Lebih dari cukup, Kiyoshi tidak berani bertanya apapun padanya lagi. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Melihat Kiyoshi yang tidak akan melakukan pergerakan apapun, akhirnya Hanamiya mengambil alih. Dia merangkak mendekati Kiyoshi lalu memiringkan kepalanya, menangkap bibir yang masih terkatup rapat itu. Kiyoshi masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun membuat Hanamiya menghela napasnya.

"Kalau kau masih tetap ingin berhenti, baiklah."

Mendengar ini, Kiyoshi membulatkan kedua bola matanya lalu menatap kedua mata Hanamiya langsung.

"Setelah hari kelulusan kita, hubungan _sex buddy_ ini berakhir."

Dua coklat _hazelnut_ itu berusaha menelusuri hijau toska di depannya. Mencari kebohongan di dalam mata itu. Tidak ada kebohongan apapun, Kiyoshi mengerjapkan kedua matanya sementara Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya lalu melihat ke arah lain. Dia tersenyum sembari menutup ekspresi kedua matanya. "Apa kita sepakat?" tanyanya.

Kiyoshi masih diam tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan, "Pilihan itu yang terbaik," bisiknya. Entah Kiyoshi sadar atau tidak saat dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di belakang tubuhnya, "lagipula semua permainan selesai jika kau sudah masuk dunia dewasa setelah kelulusan di SMA."

Mendengar ini, Hanamiya tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap Kiyoshi, "Kau benar," ucapnya. Kiyoshi tak menghindar ketika Hanamiya menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyandarkannya pada dada Kiyoshi. Perlakuan ini sempat membuat Kiyoshi kaget. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berharap Hanamiya tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, "sampai saat itu tiba... ayo lakukan semua ini sampai kita puas," bisiknya.

Kiyoshi mengangguk pelan, "...Ya," tangannya menyentuh dada Hanamiya yang juga masih tertutup baju dan jaket. Kiyoshi mengangkat wajah itu lalu kembali mencium bibir Hanamiya yang langsung terbuka, membiarkan Kiyoshi menjelajah isi mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya menari seperti biasa. Hanamiya mendesah pelan kala Kiyoshi menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya.

Lalu malam yang penuh peluh dan keringat itu berlanjut kembali.

Waktu itu mereka tidak menyadarinya. Tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti keinginan hati mereka secara reflek. Saliva keduanya menyatu saat tangan mereka saling berpegangan. Sepuluh jari itu saling mengait.

Setengah mati... mereka mengabaikan apa yang hati mereka teriakkan pada satu sama lain.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"SELAMAT ATAS KELULUSAN KALIAN, _SENPAAAAIIII!_ "

Teriakan Kagami Taiga menggema di halaman depan sekolah dimana para anak-anak kelas tiga telah menerima gulungan izajah tanda kelulusan mereka. Teriakan Kagami membuat para anak-anak kelas tiga sampai kelas bawah yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka—beberapa di antara mereka bahkan tertawa. Tak sanggup menahan malu, Junpei spontan memukul bahu Kagami hingga dia jatuh terjerembap membuat yang lain tertawa.

Kiyoshi hanya salah satunya. Dia memegang gulungan ijazahnya di dua tangan yang menyatu di belakang punggungnya. Di sampingnya Izuki dan Riko juga ikut tertawa sementara Mitobe hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Koganei di samping Kuroko juga ikut tertawa, dia tertawa sangat keras hingga tak menyadari Kuroko yang telah hilang lalu berpindah untuk membantu Kagami berdiri—entah sejak kapan. Junpei sendiri setelah memukul Kagami dengan kesal, dia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kagami dan Kuroko secara bergantian.

"Yah, tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat," Junpei menarik kembali tangannya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Dia mendengus mantap melihat adik-adik kelasnya di satu tim basket dengannya, "mungkin telat mengatakan ini, tapi aku percaya kalian bisa membimbing adik-adik kelas kalian di kelas satu dengan baik!" teriaknya.

Setelah mendengar ini mendadak Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Tsuchida, Kawahara, dan Fukuda langsung berdiri berderet di depan para _senior_ mereka yang akan lulus tahun ini. Ekspresi mereka macam-macam, namun menunjukkan emosi haru yang tertera jelas di wajah mereka. Melihat mereka yang tiba-tiba berdiri berderet itu membuat Junpei dan _senior_ lainnya ikut bingung, tapi semua kebingungan itu terjawab begitu mereka secara bersamaan membungkukkan tubuh.

" _ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!"_

Teriakan yang sangat kencang lagi membuat Riko dan lainnya tersentak kaget. Namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, keenam anak yang lulus dari Seirin itu tersenyum lembut secara bersamaan. Riko tak mampu lagi menahan air mata haru yang mengalir di kedua matanya, dengan cepat dia mengusap air itu dengan lengannya. Kiyoshi yang melihat Riko menyempatkan diri mengusap punggung teman perempuannya itu dan menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti yang lain.

Meski sekilas, Kiyoshi juga sempat melihat Junpei mengusap hidungnya—mungkin dia juga menangis tapi mantan kapten tim basket itu enggan menunjukkannya. Kiyoshi tahu Junpei akan berteriak ketika laki-laki berkacamata tersebut menarik napasnya dalam-dalam—

"DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH BODOH!"

Teriakan Junpei terdengar lebih menggelegar daripada anak-anak kelas dua tersebut. Mereka menelan ludah masing-masing. Para anggota tim basket tersebut dapat melihat senyum Junpei yang melebar dan ada bekas jejak air mata di bawahnya.

"AKU AKAN MENEMUI KALIAN DI LAPANGAN TINGKAT NASIONAL ATAU LEBIH! JIKA KALIAN TIDAK SAMPAI SANA, BOCAH-BOCAH BODOH SEPERTI KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KUANGGAP SEBAGAI TIM BASKET SEIRIN!"

Mendengar ini, para _senior_ tertawa namun berhenti dan memberi senyum mereka yang penuh rasa percaya pada anak-anak kelas dua yang kembali serius itu.

"KALIAN MENGERTI?"

Angin berhembus meniupkan rambut-rambut mereka. Semua tertawa bersama, semua menangis bersama, semua teriak bersama. Mereka—terutama untuk anak-anak kelas tiga—tidak bisa meminta momen kelulusan yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

"MENGERTI, KAPTEN!"

Dua belas anak-anak itu menyatukan tangan mereka dan merangkul teman-teman di samping mereka masing-masing.

"SEIRIN, _FIGHT!_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Kelulusan sekolah mungkin akan berarti kelulusan segalanya bagi Kiyoshi Teppei.

Tanpa diminta, kedua kakinya telah memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Seharusnya dia ada acara makan bersama di rumah Kagami setelah ini, tapi dia mengatakan ada urusan dan meminta izin untuk datang menyusul. Setelah mendapat izin, Kiyoshi langsung pergi ke tujuan yang diinginkan kedua kaki dan hatinya.

Begitu sampai di tujuan, Kiyoshi tak langsung masuk dengan terburu-buru. Bagaimanapun juga dia berada di wilayah sekolah lain. Kiyoshi berjalan pelan hingga kedua matanya menangkap gerbang masuk dimana anak-anak kelas tiga juga sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka. Kiyoshi mundur perlahan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya, kedua matanya terus mengawasi orang-orang yang rata-rata keluar bersamaan. Baju seragam Kirisaki Dai Ichi terlihat mendominasi jalanan di sekitarnya.

Tak lama menunggu, kedua coklat _hazelnut_ Kiyoshi menangkap kumpulan yang sangat dikenalnya. Tim basket Kirisaki Dai Ichi keluar bersamaan. Jika Kiyoshi boleh membandingkan, keenam anggota yang seangkatan dengannya itu kini terlihat lebih dekat daripada saat Seirin melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi dulu. Hanya saja yang tidak membedakan, Hanamiya Makoto yang masih suka memilih untuk menyendiri. Dia berdiri di depan sementara kelima temannya yang lain di belakangnya berjalan sembari berbincang satu sama lain.

Kepekaan Hanamiya mungkin patut diberi penghargaan, dia berhenti dan menoleh sehingga dia melihat Kiyoshi yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Menyadari Hanamiya telah menangkap keberadaannya, Kiyoshi berdiri tegak dari pohon yang disandarinya. Hanamiya terlihat menghela napas lalu berbalik untuk berbicara sesuatu pada teman-temannya sebelum berjalan mendekati Kiyoshi.

Di belakangnya, Hara meniup balon permen karetnya sampai pecah baru berbicara, "Kiyoshi, _huh_?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat?" tanya Yamazaki langsung tanpa memikirkan _volume_ nada bicaranya, "Belakangan aku melihat nama Kiyoshi terus di Hp-nya. Mereka sepertinya saling membalas pesan," jelas Yamazaki sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dengan ekspresi datarnya, Furuhashi memakan _sandwich_ di tangannya lalu berkata sembari mengunyah, "Mungkin mereka pacaran."

"HAAAH!?" Yamazaki dan Matsumoto berteriak paling kencang. Tubuh mereka langsung merinding kemudian syok di tempat.

Setelah lama terdiam, Seto akhirnya angkat bicara lalu tertawa pelan, "Mereka pacaran atau tidak, bukan urusan kita, 'kan?" sembari berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti Furuhashi, Seto kembali berkata, "Lagipula masa kita sudah selesai, tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan musuh. Meskipun—"

Seto melirik ke arah Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya yang berada di kejauhan.

"—mungkin musuhnya tidak mau sekedar berteman dengannya."

Mendengar ini, Hara tertawa kecil sebelum mengunyah permen karet lagi dan berjalan mengikuti Seto. Yamazaki dan Matsumoto hanya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi bingung namun kemudian mengabaikannya dan berlari kecil mengikuti Seto, Furuhashi, dan Hara yang sudah jauh di depan. Meninggalkan teman mereka sekaligus mantan kapten mereka di tim basket dulu.

Di sisi lain, Hanamiya hanya melirik ke belakang ketika menyadari teman-teman mantan satu tim dengannya itu telah pergi duluan. Dia menghela napas sebelum menatap Kiyoshi lagi di depannya, "Jadi? Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil lalu menggaruk pipinya, "Hanya... ingin menyapa?" ucapnya ragu. Melihat ekspresi Hanamiya yang kesal melihatnya, membuat Kiyoshi langsung mengoreksi, "Tidak, maksudku err... selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hanamiya."

Mendengar ucapan Kiyoshi hanya membuat Hanamiya mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku sudah pasti lulus, tidak perlu ucapan selamat darimu, bodoh." Hanamiya melirik gulungan ijazah di kantong celana Kiyoshi, "Sebaliknya, aku terkejut kau bisa lulus," ucapnya dengan seringai jahatnya.

Kiyoshi hanya tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja dan..." Kiyoshi sempat ragu. Tapi dia menarik napasnya lalu mengatakannya pelan—nyaris membisik.

"...ini waktunya berpisah, 'kan?"

Memang benar tidak ada gunanya basa-basi. Tapi, mengatakannya terlalu cepat juga membuat dadanya terasa dilempar batu besar begitu saja. Kiyoshi segera menyesal setelah mengatakannya. Kedua tangan di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya mulai mengepal. Hanamiya tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Kiyoshi tak bisa melihat ekspresi kedua matanya. Bibir dingin itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya perlahan tapi pasti.

"Ya. Sesuai perjanjian," Hanamiya enggan menatap wajah Kiyoshi beberapa saat sebelum melirik dengan senyum liciknya, "sepertinya aku harus mencari _sex buddy_ yang lain."

Tersentak, Kiyoshi reflek mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Kiyoshi langsung reflek berteriak—tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, "JANGAN!" sadar, Kiyoshi buru-buru mengubah kata-katanya, "M-Maksudku, kau masih belum puas juga!? Apa kau memang semurah itu!?" tanyanya gusar—penuh depresi tapi enggan mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Melihat reaksi yang menurutnya lucu, Hanamiya tertawa puas, "Aku bercanda... mungkin," ucapnya santai. Hanamiya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "lagipula di universitas aku harus fokus untuk melanjutkan perusahaan yang dipegang ayahku hahaha. Setidaknya ini dugaan sementara, jika aku mulai bosan, aku akan benar-benar mencari orang lain untuk dimainkan mengisi waktu senggang. Orang bodoh seperti dirimu," ujar Hanamiya dengan senyum arogannya.

Rahang Kiyoshi mengeras begitu mendengar penjelasan Hanamiya. Tangan besar laki-laki itu memegang lengan Hanamiya dan menariknya, "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu."

Senyum Hanamiya menantang balik, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." Menarik lengannya, Hanamiya melanjutkan, "Hanya seorang mantan _sex buddy._ Terima kasih atas servismu selama ini, aku menikmatinya." Hanamiya tak menghilangkan senyum arogan miliknya sedikitpun.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan setelah perkataan terakhir itu, Hanamiya berniat membalikkan tubuhnya ketika Kiyoshi lagi-lagi memegangnya—kali ini bahunya. Hanamiya menoleh untuk melihat Kiyoshi yang telah mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa meyakinkanmu sekarang." Dengan senyum palsunya yang mengintimidasi, Kiyoshi melanjutkan, "Aku akan menunggu sampai hati dan tubuhmu sadar bahwa sebenarnya kau membutuhkanku lebih dari yang kau kira, baru setelah itu aku akan mengatakan keinginanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakan pemanasannya dulu."

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, Hanamiya sama sekali tak tersenyum mendengar sindiran Kiyoshi. Laki-laki beralis tebal itu ikut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Senyum yang jujur.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hanamiya."

Cengkeraman Kiyoshi di bahunya semakin mengerat. Hanamiya tak bisa menampik perasaan posesif dari laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, jadilah milikku. Jadilah kekasihku. Tapi, selama kau hanya menganggapku sebagai _sex buddy,_ aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Pengakuan Kiyoshi rasanya membuat waktu di sekitar Hanamiya berhenti. Laki-laki itu berbisik dengan ragu, "Aku sudah bilang, ini permainan, 'kan? Kalau kau mengatakan itu padaku—"

"Aku tahu. Tidak masalah jika aku memang dinyatakan kalah dalam permainan ini," Kiyoshi akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hanamiya, "aku terlanjur menyukaimu. Beda denganmu, aku bukan tipe yang suka lama-lama menyembunyikan perasaan seperti ini." Jelasnya dengan senyum riang yang—menurut Hanamiya—bodoh itu.

Perkataan Kiyoshi rasanya begitu tepat sasaran. Tidak menjawab beberapa saat, Hanamiya kemudian mendecih, "Kata pecundang memang cocok untukmu."

Kiyoshi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Terima kasih." Balasnya.

Hanamiya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau akan rehabilitasi di luar negeri, 'kan? Cari pasangan yang cocok dengan pecundang sepertimu dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Hanamiya langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kiyoshi. Seakan ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia enggan berbalik sampai Kiyoshi berteriak dari jauh.

"Bukan selamat tinggal! Sampai jumpa lagi, Hanamiya!"

Walau begitu, Hanamiya sama sekali tidak berhenti ataupun merubah kecepatan jalannya. Dia bahkan tidak berbalik sama sekali. Memori ini akan Kiyoshi simpan selamanya di dalam pikirannya. Punggung Hanamiya yang terakhir dilihatnya hari ini seakan memberinya pernyataan bahwa dia memang harus menunggu... lebih lama lagi.

Sepertinya sang mangsa terlanjur nyaman terperangkap di sarang laba-laba itu.

Hal yang tak pernah disangka laba-laba yang akhirnya terdiam kaku itu... tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Bolehkah... sang laba-laba beracun yang selalu dibenci siapapun itu ikut terperangkap bersama mangsanya?

...Bolehkah?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Lima tahun berlalu bagaikan kedipan mata.

Meski begitu dua anak manusia di antara ribuan manusia lainnya tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu singkat untuk salah satu dari mereka menyelesaikan kuliah lalu bekerja di bidangnya. Ayahnya yang memiliki rumah sakit itu telah memberikan lapangan kerja untuknya yang ahli di pelajaran kimia sampai saat ini. Setelah ayahnya turun menjadi kepala dokter di sana, sang anak mengambil alih. Di rumah sakit bernama 'Hanamiya' itu.

Lima tahun juga adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk salah satu dari mereka menyelesaikan masa rehabilitasi bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Dia mengambil kuliah singkat setelah rehabilitasinya namun cukup menjadikannya memiliki pekerjaan dari pegawai hingga menjadi manajer di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Mental, kesabaran, dan keinginan belajarnya yang kuat menjadi landasan dasar utama kesuksesannya hari ini.

Banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi semuanya dapat dilewati mereka dengan baik. Salah satu dari mereka tak pernah absen menanyakan kabar seseorang yang sangat diinginkannya menjadi pasangannya, seolah mengabaikan posisi mereka yang sangat jauh dari satu sama lain. Awalnya yang dikirimi pesan hanya membalas singkat atau bahkan tidak membalas sama sekali. Tapi, kadang kala keras kepala menjadi senjata yang bagus untuk meluluhkan es di hati seseorang.

Klimaksnya di tahun ketiga, ketika yang berada di luar negeri datang berkunjung, keduanya kembali bertemu. Yang menetap di Jepang tidak mengatakan apapun—terlalu enggan menjatuhkan egonya. Tapi, sekuat apapun benteng yang dibuatnya, hati terdalamnya telah berkhianat. Hanya dengan bisikan pelan di atas tempat tidur mampu membuat tubuhnya melawan perintah otaknya. Wajah yang sudah dipenuhi warna merah itu tak akan pernah dilupakan lelaki yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Tertawa pelan, pria berambut coklat itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pria berambut hitam di bawahnya. Mencium lehernya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk itu dengan manja.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hanamiya."

Itu katanya. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan sengit.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak merindukanmu, Kiyoshi."

"Tapi tubuhmu merindukanku."

"Berisik."

Dan setelah itu mereka melakukannya sampai pagi. Keduanya segera tahu ini bukan _sex_ yang dilakukan antara _sex buddy._ Bukan _sex_ yang dilakukan atas dasar permainan. Bukan _sex_ yang dilakukan untuk sekedar memuaskan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Hanamiya Makoto tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Karena itu, Kiyoshi Teppei akan mengakuinya berulang kali.

Sekarang tinggal melihat reaksi dunia akan pengakuan ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Suara _dart_ yang mendarat pada papan empuk sasarannya memenuhi ruangan. Hanamiya memberi jeda meminum birnya sebelum kembali melempar _dart_ lagi dan mengenai sasaran berwarna merah yang ada di tengah papan. Itu panah _dart-_ nya yang terakhir. Setelah selesai, Hanamiya meminum bir di gelasnya sampai habis.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Aku pulang!" suara teriakan yang sangat dikenalnya tidak membuat Hanamiya bergeming sedikitpun. Setidaknya sampai kedua tangan seseorang memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Kiyoshi menyandarkan bawah kepalanya di atas kepala Hanamiya, "Tidak ada sambutan hangat untukku?" tanyanya setengah merajuk.

Hanamiya mendengus dan berjalan menjauh, "Bahkan anak kecil tidak akan meminta sambutan hangat," ujarnya. Belum sempat Kiyoshi menjawab, Hanamiya sudah melanjutkan, "aku sedang _mood_ hari ini. Ayo ke kamar. Aku yakin kau sudah makan dengan teman-teman kantormu."

Hanamiya mengucapkannya dengan sangat datar membuat Kiyoshi tidak ingin mempercayainya. Hanya saja, gerakan Hanamiya yang langsung membuka baju atasannya dan menunjukkan lekukan otot yang sempurna di dada juga perutnya itu membuat Kiyoshi reflek tertawa pelan. Saat Hanamiya sedang membuka celananya, Kiyoshi menginterupsi adegan _striptease_ di hadapannya itu, "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi kadang kala aku merasa kita masih menjalani hubungan _sex buddy._ Sikapmu tidak pernah berubah, _ne?_ "

Tidak langsung menjawab, Hanamiya membuka resleting celananya terlebih dahulu, "Kau masih ingin menjalaninya? Aku tidak keberatan," senyum arogan itu tak hilang saat Hanamiya memegang tangan Kiyoshi dan menuntun tangan itu memegang dadanya yang telah terekspos. Kiyoshi sendiri tak menghilangkan senyum tenangnya dan mulai meraba dada Hanamiya sesuai keinginan pasangannya tersebut, "selama kau masih memuaskanku, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima apapun panggilanmu padaku, _Iron Heart._ " Bisiknya dengan nada sensual di sana.

Kiyoshi sempat mendelik saat Hanamiya memanggil sebutan lamanya tersebut, "Perlu kuingatkan siapa yang menangis bahagia saat aku mengajak kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku tidak menangis, brengsek!" reflek, Hanamiya memukul perut Kiyoshi dengan wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

Kiyoshi tertawa, senang mendapat kemenangannya kembali. Tak ingin pria berambut hitam itu menjauh, Kiyoshi memegang kepala Hanamiya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia membungkuk sembari membuka mulutnya untuk mencium kedua bagian bibir Hanamiya yang juga telah terbuka. Mencium, menghisap, dan memainkan lidah mereka di dalam dua mulut yang telah menyatu itu. Hanamiya selalu berhasil membuat topeng baik Kiyoshi terlepas dan pecah begitu saja.

"Ngh!" Hanamiya mendesah tertahan begitu lidah Kiyoshi telah mendominasi sepenuhnya. Mereka berpisah karena kebutuhan oksigen. Dan saat berpisah itu, saliva mereka berdua membentuk benang tipis yang menjadi jembatan di antara dua lidah mereka setelah bertarung tersebut.

Kedua alis tebal Hanamiya mengernyit dalam dan kedua pipinya memerah. Tangan Kiyoshi masih menangkup wajahnya. Melihat kedua mata coklat yang dalam itu, Hanamiya segera tahu Kiyoshi Teppei telah masuk ke dalam _mode_ posesifnya. Hal yang entah bagaimana selalu berhasil membuat tubuh Hanamiya Makoto semakin panas dan membuka diri untuk dimasuki laki-laki yang identik dengan beruang tersebut. Kedua kakinya mulai menarik pinggang Kiyoshi Teppei untuk semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

Jika Kiyoshi adalah beruang menggemaskan yang memiliki _twist personality_ namun dicintai banyak manusia, Hanamiya tak menyangkal dirinya adalah laba-laba yang penuh racun dan dibenci sebagian besar manusia. Yang bisa dia lakukan mungkin hanya memberi racun pada para manusia itu untuk tunduk dan takluk di bawah kuasanya sehingga dia bisa mempermainkan manusia dengan jaring-jaringnya yang tidak bisa dirusak dengan mudah.

Awalnya hidup laba-laba terasa begitu indah. Sampai suatu hari dia menyebarkan benang jaringnya hingga menangkap seekor beruang yang dia kira akan menjadi mainan barunya.

Tapi, dia hanyalah seekor beruang yang bodoh. Beruang itu justru merusak jaring buatan sang laba-laba yang mengikat sekitarnya...

"Jangan meracuni orang lain."

...dengan maksud mengikatkan dirinya sendiri pada jaring laba-laba, meminta serangga brengsek itu untuk mengambil kendali atas dirinya...

"Racunmu hanya untukku. Milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh merasakannya."

...sebagai gantinya, sang beruang akan menghisap habis racun yang dimiliki serangga itu.

Meskipun permainan ini mematikan, mereka terlalu mencintai satu sama lain hingga melupakan segalanya.

Bukankah hubungan yang berbahaya jauh lebih menarik?

Setidaknya mereka menikmati semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If your choice to love someone could save a love from being lost**_

 _ **That noble love of yours could very well change the world...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...it just might**_

 _\- GUMI (Heartbreak Headlines)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JADI JUGA HAHAHAHAHA #digulingin Niatnya gak sepanjang ini... ampun dah. Terus sempet berniat gak bikin _happy ending,_ tapi... jangan deh, my bebeb Hanamiya masih kurang cintah #kasihkissair Terus mau ada adegan _hard sex_ sebenarnya tapi... saya bingung mau kasih di bagian mana akhirnya mentok di _dirty talk._ Soalnya lagi pengen bikin KiyoHana yang konflik batin x"D Dan aslinya aku berusaha menghindari perempuan sebagai orang ketiga, jadi kalau di sini mantan Hanamiya masih kelihatan sebagai orang ketiga, maafkan sayaaa. Gak bisa nemu yang pas soalnya orz.

Btw, apa kabar _fandom_ KiyoHana ini? Masih sepi kah? ;w;)/ Belakangan lagi asik sama _fandom_ sebelah jadi maafkan aku... #pelukKiyoHana #hei Terus penekanan saja, di sini emang _canon setting,_ tapi urutan kejadiannya beda makanya aku bilang ' _Alternate Time'_ bukan ' _Alternate Universe'._ Ada bedanya haha, semoga dimengerti :3

Ada niat bikin KiyoHana Omegaverse atau yang Mpreg, tapi gak—atau belum—kesampaian. Setelah ini masih banyak _project_ lain yang akan membuatku vakum dari _fandom_ KiyoHana. Ini juga bikin sekarang karena udah banyak yang minta KiyoHana lagi, aslinya mau ditahan sampai paling lambat habis Juli nanti, tapi ya sudahlah hahaks. Sekalian _refreshing_ juga— #apaan

Terima kasih telah mau membacaaa! Semoga kerasa _feel-_ nya dan maaf atas segala _error_ yang ada... kalau ada salah penulisan kata, kasih tahu saja nanti sebisa mungkin langsung saya _edit,_ sudah lama gak nulis mereka sih heuheu. _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :D


End file.
